GOA (Gate Driver On Array) circuit is to utilize the present array process of the thin film transistor liquid crystal display to manufacture the gate scan driving circuit on the array substrate to realize the driving lin by line.
The GOA circuit comprises a pull-up circuit, a pull-up control circuit, a transfer circuit, a pull-down holding circuit and a boost circuit in charge of boosting the voltage level.
Specifically, the pull-up circuit is in charge of outputting the inputted clock signal into the gates of the thin film transistors for being the drive signals of the liquid crystal display. The pull-up control circuit is in charge of controlling the activation of the pull-up circuit. Generally, it is functioned by the signal transferred from the GOA circuit of the former stage. The pull-down circuit is in charge of rapidly pulling down the scan signals to be low voltage level after the scan signals are outputted. The pull-down holding circuit is in charge of keeping the scan signals and the signal (named as Q point in general) of the pull-up circuit in a close state (i.e. the setup negative voltage level). Generally, two pull-down holding circuit alternately function in turns. The boost circuit is in charge of twice boost of the Q point voltage level for guaranteeing the normal output of the G(N) of the G(N).
The stability of the GOA circuit of prior arts becomes terrible and might results in the GOA circuit failure after the long-term operation.